1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorber, more particularly to a shock absorber which has a variable damping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorbers are installed in automotive vehicles in order to permit a Soft ride over small bumps and to provide passenger comfort. However, since the damping force that is offered by conventional shock absorbers is constant and cannot be adjusted so as to suit the vehicle load or the road conditions, passenger discomfort and damage to the vehicle usually occurs when the vehicle moves along a poorly maintained road.